5 Stars
by angels13
Summary: Clary is bullied in high school. Her brothers friends are the main bullies. But what happeneds when one of her sisters band mates gets sick; clary gets a makeover and becomes popular. Jace takes an interest in her. Is it true love or is she just another notch in his belt? All human
1. Birthday Gifts and Concerts

JPOV~

"Jon get your dumb ass sister to hurry up. My parents have a new client staying for months. they never said there wasn't any girls."

Jonathan Morgnstern, my best friend. Clary Morgenstern, annoying, art geeks and little sister of Jon.

" Finaly, where the help have you been, get in the car; the guys are already at my house and I'm not." I say. Seeing Clary come out to the parking lot. She's such a Nerd. She has no friends.

She gets in the back seat. " What took you so damn long shorty?" Asked Jon. " I was helping in the music room." she mutters slowly and quietly." Whatever." I say.

we get to my house and of course the guys were there before us, waiting as usual. " Sory we were late, the little girl didn't hurry up as usual." i say, the guys, jon, seb, simon, alec, isabelle, aline, and Kaylee, laughed.

We headed inside an music was blasting through the mansion, faintly. we all run up stairs to my dads music studio.

we open the door, there are 5 girls standing in the studio, singing. IT was LITTLE LOVE! Bailey, Amelia, Sadye, Karson, and Payton.

Damn they were hotter in person.

It's in his dna

and he just take my breathe away

bbbreathee away

I feel it every day

and that makes his amendsss

no heart to understaaannd_,...to under stand_

perfect in everyway_...in everyway_

i see it in his face

nothing more to say its in his DNAAAA.

Little Love.

No ones POV~  
Clary walks up stairs to be greated by her sister and her band mates." Happy bithday Clare-Bear!"her sister, Bailey ,screms and so does her sisters friends.

" What?!" Jace,Isabelle,ALec,Aline,Kaylee, and Seb.

" I think Bailey just wishe dehr little sister a happy sweet 16. I don't doubt that Jon over here remebered her birthday nor told you of Bailey." Magnus come in. " who are you." Jace asked.

" I,"  
" Here we go again." Mutters Amelia. " I AM MAGNUS BANE, better known as MAGNUS THE MAGNIFICENT. I am the girls stylist and geographer. Who are you?" Magnus says. the girls laugh. Bailey wacks Magnus upside the head.  
" ouch darling it tok me hours todo my hair, hit anything but my hair." He retorts back."

" That is another one of Jon's stupid ass friends." Payton says.

" Which one of you is clary's bpyfriend, i've got to lay down the law." Says Amelia.

" None of us." Sebastian says.

Steohan and Celine walk back in the room. " You girls better be getting down to the concert area, you have a sound check in 30 mintues." They nod.

" Clary your coming with us get you stuff no excuses. and heres your present."

Bailey hands her a small box. She oulls of the top and in the box lays a neacklace.

A tradition in their family was that on a girls 16th birthday the mother would give the matching neacklace to their daughter. But when Clary was 5, Jon was 6, and Bailey was 16 almost 17, their parents died in a fire.

Bailey's signing career took off soon after.

" I know it's not form mum, but it was your right to be given it. Now get your stuff and lets go."

" Thanks." she trots offf to go get her stuff.

\

At concert

Clarys POV~

Karson was sick like really sick. She was puking her guits out every 5 minutes.

The door opened; Jon and his crew walked through. " whats going on in here."  
" Karsons really sick, so weak she can barely stand. They are try to decide if they should cancle or find a quick replacement." i say nicely.

" She probably got sick from being around you." Aline snaps and they all laugh. Bailey, Amelia, Sadye and Payton walk through the doors." Were finding a replacement. they only one that we trut to do our new song DNA, is Clary." Amelia spits out.

" What!?" Isabelle, Aline, and Kaylee shout.  
" Clary had known of the song while in progrerss, she actually helped write most of it." Payton sasy.

before i can protest they push me into where Magus did their styling. Let hell begin.

Bailey's POV~

After an hour or so clary comes out of the makeup room. She was in a chetah half top and black leather pants that were bagggy at the legs and tight on the hips and ankels. her wild hair was tamed, maekup done with a smokey eye and she had chetah tenashoe wedges on. she was also wearing her neacklace." You look great" I say.

I da a bear in my hand and everyone else hada pop or water.

i try to take anotehr sip when magnus takes it out of my hand. " Ah ah missy." he shakes a glittery finger at her. she roles her eyes." Yes, _dad." _I say sarcastically_. _" Lets go_, DNA up first."_

_" We got a substitution for karson sick so git it up for my little sister,clary_

_(Clary,_ all )_DNA~(AN: ONly half of the song.)_

Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect i-t

does funny your heart when he kisses your neeeeck

no scientist or bioligy

its all us when hes holding me

its only natural that im so effe-cted

ohhh

_and my heart wont beat again, if i cant feel him in my vains_

_theres no quetion_

_i already know_

_its in his dna _

_ddna its in his dna_

_he just takes my breathe away _

_bbbreath away_

_i feel it every day_

_its what makes a man_

the song ended end we left the stage. " That was awesome Clary!" Jon screamed when we entered the dressing room.

Clarys pov~

Why were they suddenly so nice? " Thanks?"

" You look gorgeous." Sebastian says.

Its probably because of my sister. I sigh to my self.

The pain can never go away.


	2. Tricks and Sorrow

next morning

Clary's POV~

" WAKE UP!" A scream comes from my bed side. In surprise I roll out of bed onto the floor. " What the hell? It's 4:30am. I don't have to wake up for another hour and a half." I rub my head. Magnus come through the door along with Amelia. Bailey, Payton, and Sadye were helping off the floor.

" Make over darling, ya need one." Says Magnus. " GE thanks Magnus." Sarcastic remark.

" Call me Maggie Dear. And I only speak the truth." he holds his hands up in surrender. " Okay stay as quiet as possible. Jon and his friends are in the game room sleeping." I look at Bailey who has steam coming from her ears. Shit. " Does that include those sluts?!" She's pissed. I nod.

She storms out of the room and most likely to the game room. " Let the fun begin." Sadye says in a evil voice.

7:30am-/

i was wearing high rise black short shorts, blue stripped spaghetti strap tank top with flowers and 'Hope' spelled across it in pink and black, pink ten-a shoe wedges, my hair tamed and make up natural.

I look beautiful and my age. " you like?!" Patron said. " ya I look amazing. Thanks guys but why the get up?"

Bailey walked through the door to my room. " performance at your school. karson's getting worse." I nod. " What so songs?"

"Wings, Salute and About a Boy." Payton squeals.

Jon, Jace, Aline, Isabelle, Sebastian, and Kaylee walked into my room and gasped. " let's get going we got to set up the set." Magnus pushes out the door of the house.

Amelia, Bailey, Payton, Sadye, and I rode to school in a limo.

We pull up and head towards the office. " welcome your set is in the gym. You have twenty minutes." we nod and walk to the gym.

" WAIT, I have to go up and sing in front of all the kids that bully me in...this?!"

" Yes, you'll be fine, you'll do great like last night." Bailey and the girls hug me. " I hope to god your right."

Jaces POV~

I saw clary. She looked...beautiful.

Did I just think that?!

" We've got to do something about her. She's totally making us look un-hot!" Aline screeches. " I've got an idea." Jon pipes up. "I love your plans babe." Kaylee says 'seductively'. " It's no going to destroy her, drasticly is it?" Isabelle sounds concerned. " When have you been concerned on Clary?" I say.

" I haven't." She mutters. Her eyes are filled with sorrow and regret.

Clarys POV~

Ny hear pumping in my ears. everyone went silent when they found they Karson was sick and they tried bit to laugh when I was brought in stage.{*Wings*(little mix)}

after the performance I had to go to first class. I had it with Aline, Isabelle, Kaylee, and Jace.

kill me now.

" Hey that was really good." Aline jumps in my face as soon as I came in the room. So does the whole class. " Thanks.I think."

I am sooo confused right now. " you wanna hang with us at lunch?" Isabelle asked. " First- I'm in the group for maybe another performance. Till Karson is better. And second- As long as there's no catch or trick to embarrass me." They look taken back." Why would we embarrass you?" Fake sympathy. " Fine."

" Good we'll talk later." that was odd?

Baileys POV~

" Your sister did so great!"

we nod in agreement. " She writes half of our songs," my cell ring cut me off. Stephan herondale. " Hello?"

" Karson was found laying in her bedroom dead, blood coming out of her mouth."

" WHAT!?"

i put him on speaker. " The doctors examined her... She apparently hadn't known she had stage four lung cancer." We gasp. " Were doing a memorial. Can you find someone to take her place?" his voice was shaky. " My sister maybe but as long as your okay with her."

" It's okay. I'm sorry girls." he hangs up. We were all huddled together crying our eyes out.


	3. Love is in the Air

Clary's POV}

It's been 2 months since the funeral. Everything was back to normal some what. Jon, Jace, Seb, Simon, Isabelle, Kaylee, and Aline have been acting weird. They give me compliments and act as if we've been friends for life. Every morning Magnus does my hair and makeup and outfit. Out of force. I have been performing with the girls since Karson. I have been officially announced as the new member of the group. People have stopped teasing. Now they just ask for favors such as: tickets, autographs, pictures, BS passes, and souvenirs. It's starting to get old that the idea of mean girls like ing me because I changed my status from geek to pop star.

Jace has been sending me flowers and 'love notes' everyday. Wether it be class, home, concert, or rehearsal I get them.

We just finished recording a song Bailey and I wrote; Little me. It expresses the regrets of someone who didn't have self confidents at a young age and was bullied that now wishes to fixes the mistakes of those years. I am packing my bag when I see a flash if good in front of me as I look up." What do you want Jace?"

" You, me date tonight 7:30." Cocky bastard. " How about you me date never." I smirk evilly as I try to walk pass him. " Please?" He just...begged?

" If I say yes will you shut up?" I snap. " See ya tonight strawberry." god he's such an ass.

I head home seeing as Magnus has his 'miracle worker kit'. Out and has Sadye, Amelia, Bailey, and Payton standing around him grinning mischievously. " Damn news travels fast." I mutter.

After hours of probing and torture I am 'date worthy'.

The door bell rings; Bailey opens it. Jace was standing there handsome as ever. " lets go." He says.

W walk put of the house and into his car. " So where are we going?" I asked.

" You'll see." I mentally sigh. I hate surprises especially when its presented by. my number one bully.

We pull into a pasture. The sun was seeting. " we're here." he smiles. Not smirks, but smiles. I give him a confused look when he had taken my hand and pulled me to a picknick about half a mile away from the car." I wanted to do this because I missed your birthda." _Huh?!_

" Um... You didn't half to. But thanks." I'm really freaked out right now. Jace Herondale. me?!" your welcome Clare." Do he just...call me something besides...something containing 'short or shorty' in it?

After we ate he pulled a box from his pocket. Inside was a necklace with butter fly wings on it. It was beautiful. " Jace you didn't,"

" I did actually, I've been horrible to you in the past and I want to make amends." He puts the necklace around my neck and clasps the claps closed. " Thanks." I smile up at him.

When we get home he helps me out of the car. " Thanks i enjoined this evening." He takes my hand in his. I look at our hands then his face. Our faces are centimeters apart. He closes the gap with his lips against mine.

I gasp at the shock of him kissing me. His hand, that isn't holding mine, caresses my face and my other hand is at his rib cage. Lightly holing him with that one hand.

He pulled away putting our heads together. " Goodnight my angel." He breathe heavily. " I'm no angel." I whisper back. " You are in my eyes."

After Jace left I went to bed. Dreaming on our evening went.

Jaces POV~

I left Clary's house and returned home. I'd gotten a call from Jon.

" Did it work?" His voice was urgent.

" I think it did."

" Good. We need this t work."

" Why are you so against her though?"

" I have my reasons." he hung up. I shook of the suddent worry in my chest. She'll be fine as long as I don't fall for her. But hell... I think I already was.

Baileys POV~

Clay was genually happy. I saw him kiss her. He's got something up his sleeve. I can't say anything to Clary because she likes him. She had finally stop cutting aw while ago when I found and took her blade from her. three weeks. She's doing good and it seems he's the reason why. I still need am eye on that boy.

Mmy thought broke when I gazed at my cell screen. It was a text from Zack. My boyfriend in London. The text read

**I'm coming to America in a few days. Can't wait to see you babe. Big surprise. Love you :*~Z**

**Yeh! Love you too. Can't wait babe;*~B**

**good night~Z**

**night~B**

I fell asleep dreaming of what could be the surprise.


	4. Shopping,Phases, and Second Guessing

Clary's POV~

2 months. 2 months is how long I have been dating Jace. I never thought that would happen.

Everyday I wear my necklace from Jace and the one left from my mum. Jace's present was a butterfly wings and my mums gift was a silver jain with a medium sized silver fairy wings. I wear both each day.

I miss my mum and dad. I don't remember much of either of them. I was only seven and a half, when they died. I am sixteen now. How time fly's by.

I had become really good friends with Isabelle. She i knew wasn't a fake friend. I can tell for her concern and she can see through me.

When she found out I use to cut she flipped like a friend would. I promised I stopped. And would never start again.

Simon was the same way. He really doesn't seem like the person who would hang around kaylee and Aline. Neither does Iz and Alec.

It was a Sunday morning, Zack was at the door. Jon was never really around to hear about Baileys life. Nor mine. So he about had a cow when I let him in.

Zack was about 6'4, he had black hair and green eyes. Very well built and very kind.

He got here and as soon as he saw Bailey. He proposed.

They've been engaged for a month and a half. The wedding is small and in one month. Jon still hasn't become intent with Zack. It's quit hilarious actually. He gives him the meanest look when Zack gets to 'close' to Bailey.

The girls and I were at a bridal shop getting dresses. " What do you think of this one!?" Asked Amelia. For made of honor, Bay,(AN: Baileys nickname.)chose me. My dress was Dark blue with a crystal waist ling and sweet heart neck line. Strapless.

For brides maid dresses Amelia brought out a lighter blue dress with a cross strap and a silver waist line. " I like that." I agree with her. As do the rest of the girls and Magnus.

" What wedding dress are you getting darling?" Asked Maggie. " I'm not getting one." Everyone is utterly confused.

She takes a deep breath and says," I'm wearing my mums." I am so happy for Bay.

" Good." I stated.

Matter shopping we when to Taki's.

Jon's POV~

We were tux shopping for my sisters wedding. She let me invite my group of friends. " so what phase of the plan is next?" Jace asked. " Phase 3."

" which is...?"

" Love and Destroy." I smirk. " Are we sure we should go through with this?" Alec said. " Yah, won't this like kill her?" Simon backed him up.

" Quit being pussies and am up." Seb says.


	5. Old habits never die

Its been half a month since Bailey and Zacks wedding. They would be gone for another half month. But in the time they were gone, Phase three was done.

Clary's POV}

I lay awake in my bed. I can't believe I feel for that trick. A horrible sick twisted trick made by my brother. My own brother told me to kill my self. He didn't say it directly but his actions do.

* Flash back*

After the wedding we wen to my house. Jace and Aline had been gone awhile. I went upstairs and found them in a loving embrace in my parents old untouched room. " Jace?"

he chuckled." you though I loved you. You are a freak and a slut." I held back tears. " Go kill yourself and go to hell bitch." Aline spat. I ran to my room. Hearing the chuckling of my brother and his friends.

How could I be so blind?

*Flash back ended*

Its been 30 days since the wedding. I had started cutting myself again. They all faked friendship and caring. Even Simon Isabelle and Alec. I haven't talked to the group since the wedding. I rarely come out of my room because I get verbally abused by Jon and his friends. Sometime's they push and shove me.

I feel so alone.

I decided to take a walk.

I eneed up at my parents graves. " I miss you mum, dad. Jon isn't Jon anymore. He's changed. He's suppose to protect me from people that do what he does. Not do it back to me," I started crying. " It won't matter much. I'll be with you soon. Love you both." I stood up to walk home.

Isabelles POV~

I saw Clary leave. I found her at the grave yard. I was going to go apologize to her but then she spoke.

" I miss you mum, dad. Jon isn't Jon anymore. He's changed. He's suppose to protect me from people that do what he does. Not do it back to me," she started crying. " It won't matter much. I'll be with you soon. Love you both." she stood up to walk home.

I took a walk the long way to her house. _Did we really hurt her that much?_

_Does she really mean suicide?_

_does she really feel that alone?_

my mind raged on. I ended up walking in on another clady bully moment. When she was gone I told everybody what I saw.

" She's just an attention graber." Jon says. " Don't you care for your sister?"

" Not really." I stalked off to Clary's room. I found her sitting on the floor fixing to do cut two. " clary no." I grab the blade from her hand. The blade was splattered with her blood. She runs into the bathroom locking her self in.

I stalk down to the kitchen and put the blade in the sink.

I went in the living room; I found Zack and Bailey standing in he room. " Why do you have blood on your hands?" Bailey runs past me to the sink where the blade lay. " Jon, Why is my old blade in the sink with fresh... Blood.. On it?" Hr voice died down and then came a faint whisper," Clary."

She ran to Clary's room nocking down her bathroom door finding clary in a bloody bath tub under water. We all gasp while I called 911.


	6. Sick of you

Baileys POV~

Isabelle called 911, web they got here Zack ride to the hospital so I could clean Clary's blood of me and figure out what happened. " Alright spill" I say.

" We sorta played a truck on her." Jon says." WHAT type of trick?!" Clary is very fragile like I was at her age. I tried to do the same thug she had done only moments ago, when I was fourteen. " We sorta tricked her into thinking Jace liked her and that we cared for her. After you left we ended the plan." Isabelle spoke up. " Who's idea was this?"

" Jon's." Alec said. They all glanced at Alec with murder in there eyes. I sigh," I'm sick of people like you and I'm defiantly sick of you Jon. You can't act like this it's not right especially to your little sister."

" What are you gunna do big sis," He chuckled," Kick me out?"

" You know what? I am. I want you out of here in one week. I'm sick of you attitude. You are going to learn how to work for your own money and make a living in high school like I did. Maybe it will knock some sense into you." I stalked off out the door heading towards the hospital.

I lost my parents. I'm loosing clary. And Jon isn't the sweet Jon he used to be.


	7. Truth, Fake, and Love

Jon's POV~

After Bailey left I had realized what I had done. " Sorry man." Seb says.

We left to go to the hospital. When we arrived and were pointed to Clary's room we walked in. " Don't ever scare me like that again." Bailey says. They look at us. " get out." Bailey said sternly. " No, I wanna talk to Jon,"

They all look at clary. " Alone."

" Okay 20 minutes. Were going to get some food." Everyone walks out of the room. It's just me and Clary.

" Why?" She asked. " Why what?"

" Why'd you do it?"

i sigh. " I don't know. Clare-bear, I'm sorry."

" Don't call me that, till I get a real answer." I can she is holding back tears in her eyes." I don't know. I'm sorry. I guess I just did what Kaylee and Aline wanted." I look at the floor. Then to her. " Come here." She holds her arms out to me. I take her gently into a hug. " I forgive you. I just want you to never be like that again." She whispers in my ear. " Okay Clare."

Bailey, Zack, Isabelle, Alec, and Simon walk in. " I see you to have made up." Bailey snaps. " Yeah, please don't kick him out, Bailey?"

" Fine, ONE more slip up and he's gone. I want us to be a family. We have each other's backs." We nod. " good." Bailey hugs me.

Clarys POV~

" Could you give Alec, Iz, Si, and I a moment?" They nod and leave. " You called me Iz?"

" And me Si?"

i nod. " I heard how you stuck up for me. You guys faked at first but became true friends when you actually got to know me. That's what matters. " the all run and hug me. " We are so sorry. Even more sorry for Jace. He doesn't diserve you." Simon says. " I know. I'm being released today in about an hour. Maybe we could go do something?"

" We would love that!" The chime.


	8. Reasons Why, Surprise, and Realize

CPOV~

Everything is as normal as can be. I have been out of the hospital for two months. I said I forgave them all but in reality, I kind of did. I said I did, but deep down the acceptance of the apology was because I couldn't lose my brother; no matter what. I forgave Isabelle because she stood up for me against her friends since grade school, Alec and Simon are nice guys, they helped me when in need, checked up on me ever day, and were like two other brothers.

I Just couldn't loose the closest thing to a family I had.

" Clary! Come down here I have a surprise." My sister shouted from her and Zack's room. " Coming! What was it you needed?"

In her hand she had a pregnancy test. " Oh my God!" I squealed. " Your going to be a mom." I hugged her tight.

" And you an aunt. Aunt Clarissa, sounds superficial." She tease. " Ha ha, have you told the girls or Zack?"

" The girls know and Zack doesn't but I will tell him when he gets home in two days from California." I nod.

Zack was a big time major lawyer. " What about the group? What's going to happen to-" " Everything will be fine, just no concerts for awhile, and we won't have any for awhile any way. Don't fret little sis. Why don't you call your brother to see where he is and you can invite IZ, Simon, and Alec over if you want." I nod.

BPOV~

I am going to be a mum, oh my god I'm only twenty-four. Clary left the room to call her brother and friends over. Hopefully Jon takes it just as well as Clary.

JPOV~(Jace)  
Two months, two months it has been without Jon. When I saw Clary in the bloody water, in the hospital bed, the marks on her and it was all my fault. When I was with Clary, even though it was a set up, I didn't have one hook up, that includes flirting with way hotter girls, what had she done to me. For two months I haven't even tried to get with another girl.

_"She had changed me. She broke my long habit's, she gave me a chance and it was all a trick-or was it?"_

My mind repeated that over and over, time and time again. Then I realized, she had tamed me, and I had broken her.


	9. Projects Gone Wrong

JPOV~

I walked down the hallway towards first hour. I had that with Clary. Since the accident I haven't talked to Izzy, Alec, Simon, or Jon. They won't let me with in twelve feet of Clary. " Alright class, we are doing a project. Your partners are," I tuned her out. Then came my name. " Jace and Clary. No exchanging and no questioning my picks. Get to work." I sat next to Clary. " So your house, after school." I said acting laid back. " Um.. I have our first rehearsal for finishing he cd and then we can meet."

She was real quiet. I touched her forearm and she jerked her arm back. She winced when I squeezed her wrist. I grabbed it for firmly and lifted the glittery sleeve, it was obvious that Magnus and Izzy had dressed her this morning, underneath the sleeve where old scarred cuts. She ripped her arm from me and shoved her sleeve down, covering the scars. " Clary," I started," Don't." She gritted through her teeth.

" Clary please let,"

" No," she snapped," Once this dumb-ass project is done we will never talk again. So save your breath." She just called an art project dumb-ass? Oh shit, I must've really messed with her.

CPOV~

The bell finally rang. Aline and Kaylee where at my locker. " Hey slut, how's it going?" They laughed. " Get away or I will personally remove your fake ass' from my personal space." I gritted through my teeth. Man people love pissing me off today. " Listen you bitch, you took Jon away from us. You better make sure he comes back." I pushed Aline onto the floor along pushing Kaylee." Stay out of my face and my space got that whores?" I stalked off. Horrible day so far. Hopefully it's better after lunch.

The day seemed to pass quickly. I was now sitting at lunch with Jon, Izzy, Simon, and Alec. " Clary, did you ' forget your lunch again'?" Jon put air quotes around forget. " Yup." I haven't eating a lot lately and Jon gets mad because of it. He pulls another sandwich from his lunch. He places it in front of me. " Eat." He said pointing to it. " Since you asked so nicely." I sarcastically say. he rolls his eyes at me.

Jace rounds the table to sit next to me. I'm about to get up when he grabs my arm. " Stay please." He said. We all sit in silence. " Wonderful day isn't it?" Jace said. " Wnat do you want, Jace?" Izzy spat. " Just hanging with my buds and my girl." He tried to put an arm around me. I punch his side hard making him clutch that side. I strode off.

Nobody follows. I go to the music room, which was my next class. The bell rang. " ok, today we have another class joining us." The other class walked in. Alec and Jon were I this class as well as...Jace?

" Okay, Clary, your music assignment is ready I presume?" I nod. I stand up. Making my way toward the stage. I handed her a cd. " Alright begin." She pushed play. I was nervous because the song was about Jace, A bad boyfriends, a heart breaker.

_Do you remember what you said_

_I do he told you he'd never ever hurt you_

_ohh, here we go again, another brake up make up_

_When you goin to wake up_

_I'm gonna to be the one to call him out_

_Look how many times he's let ya down_

_When he gonn' to learn to be a real man _

_I'm going to be the one to say your beautiful_

_one more word he never said, it all_

_I'm just saying you need to forget that boy_

_Forget that boy, you that boy ain't good enough for you_

_You're holden back tears in your eyes_

_That boy wanna fight, but I never see him fight for you_

_He'll never realize what he's got, till it's gone_

_Then he'll lose you forever_

_Girl, you'll be alright, forget that boy_

_Girl, don't you know you set the tone_

_I'll make you stop that, fight back, he won't get away with that_

_Look who's ringing up your phone_

_You wanna call back, leave that, ain't nobody got time for that_

_Funny how the tables turn, when you leave the one who left you home_

_Find your own real man, go forget that boy, forget that boy_

_You know that boy ain't good enough for you_

_You're holden back tears in your eyes_

_That boy wanna fight, but I never see him fight for you_

_He'll never realize what he's got, till it's gone_

_Then he'll lose you forever_

_Girl, you'll be alright, forget that boy_

_See,You know what your worth girl, you know whatcha got_

_Your out of his league if he likes it or not_

_I know what your worth girl, I know whatcha got_

_Your out of his league if he likes it or not_

_Likes it or not_

_Uh huh, oh yeah_

_Forget that boy, forget that boy_

_No, that boy ain't good enough for you_

_Your Holden back tears in your eyes_

_That boy wanna fight, but I never see him fighting for you_

_He'll never realize what he's got, until it's gone_

_And he'll lose you forever_

_Girl, you'll be alright, forget that boy_

_Forget that boy, oh_

" Very good Clary, Well done indeed. Never expected anything less." Mrs. Collins said. " Thank you." Jon and Alec were smirking while Jace had a sad and hurt face.

JPOV~  
Damn it! She really does hate me. I wouldn't blame her. I was the reason why she almost killed her self.

After class it was our drama class together. " Hey Clary, time for class. Can I walk with you?" I approached her. She ignored me of course. Once in the theater roomer looked at the assignment roles for the day. I was David and Clary was...my forbidden love? Well shit. She's going to hate me even more. " Alright class, we will be working on emotions today. Each of you have a lead, name, and partner. For the next month you and your partner will be practicing and scene I give you. You will then present in front of the class. You must work on it outside of school. Get with your partners."

I walked over to Clary. Her face was horrified. " Another project with you." She opened our assignment folder. " What's it about?" I asked. " David falls in love with Marica, they were enemies but fell in love. Their friends and family do not approve." I nod. " Scene we do?" I asked. " We argue a little and then," She paused," Make out." She closed the folder and shoved it toward me. " We are completing the rest of the cd today then afterwards we can start on both." She says. " Okay."

CPOV~

Jon drove me over to the Herondale's house for the cd finishing. " Bye Clare. I'll pick you up at nine." I nodded. Bailey was going to dinner with Zack to tell the good news. " Come on in, Clary" Celine opened the door before I could nock." Thanks."

" How are you doing?" Celine asked. I knew she felt quilts for what I almost did to myself, but it wasn't her fault." I'm good." He nodded. " Good, everyone is upstairs. You know where it is." I headed towards the sound room." She's finally here!" Exclaimed Amelia. " School went late." I said. " Okay, let's do a few takes of tack six then we'll be done." I nodded. " Let's do this." Sayde said. The track started.

JPOV~(Jace)

I heard music end from upstairs. " Jace!" my mum yelled. " Yeah mum?" She came up to me. " I know you have two projects with Clary, be nice and at least civil." I rolled my eye and went up stairs. " You, behave. And nice to my sister." Bailey passed by me. Geez, pregnant women are scary! " Um, yes ma'am. " I said. Clary walked out if the sound room." Are we getting this done or not. Jon will be here in fourth minutes. " I lead her to my room. " Let's do the art. So I was thinking for the Indonesia," I tuned her out be says her voice was so mesmerizing. " Jace!" Clary screeched. I must've tuned everything out because I was now on top of her, lips had locked on her neck. " Jace, get off!" She shouted again. Lucky my parents left for something.

" Jace, please get off." She was now scared. I sat up. There were tears in her eyes. " Clary," she pushed away from me. She scrambled to her bag. She busted out my room door going down stairs.

CPOV~

" Let's do the art. So I was thinking for the Indonesia," I said. I bent down pulling my art book out. Jace I knew wasn't listening. Before I could get his attention he grabbed my butt, pulling me onto his bed. He was on top. I tired to push him off, but his lips fell on my neck. He was sucking, no doubt giving me a hickey. It felt so good to be under him and have is lips on my, but I knew he was just messing with me again. " Jace!" I screamed. His hand made their way in my shirt. Putting his hands on my chest, massaging me breasts.

" Jace!" I screamed it again. " Jace get off." I said. His lips were on my neck. His hands were out of my shirt. " Jace, please get off." I was almost to tears. He was messing with me again, just playing with my emotions. He knew I was still in love with him. I shoved him off, grabbing my bag heading down stairs to leave. I let the tears fall. " Clary!" He shouted. I ignored him. He caught up with me. He grabbed my arm, pulled me to dace him. " Clary, where are you going. I'm sorry." He said. I jerked from him. " I'm leaving. Don't follow me and your not sorry. You know that I still like you and you just play with me lime you always have!" I screamed at him.

I walked faster and faster down the street. I finally reached the house and opened the door. Thank god it was unlocked. " Clary, I thought you had an assignment.. why are you crying?" Jon asked. " Nothing just tired. I'm going to take a nap. He kissed my head. I got to my room. My note book way gone. That had the necklace given to me by Jace in it. It also was my diary. At least he didn't get my sketch pad.

Jon came into my room. " Clary," he stopped. I had pulled my hair into a messy bun when I had gotten into my room. " What is that?!" He shouted. He appointed to my neck. I went to my mirror, on my neck were three hickeys. I started to cry again. " Clary, what did he do?" Is home my head. He left me alone.

I fell into the bed trying to go to sleep. Isabelle soon busted through the door. " What'd he do?" She asked. " He.. We started to do the project. I bent over and he grabbed me , pulled me on the bed, got on top and gave me three hickeys, of course, he started grabbing my chest and moaning. I tried not to also, but I knew he was playing with me and I..it felt good but it wasn't real. He got off just staring at me. I started to leave and he acted to care again. He's been so nice lately and I thought we could at least be civil with each other but he was still the same." I was crying. Izzy rocking me back and forth. " It's okay clare." I soon fell asleep.

JPOV~

I went back inside. Laying on my floor was her notebook labeled 'diary'. I opened it. The I read it.

_Dear Diary, _

_He tricked me, he tricked me. Why was I such a fool to believe somebody would love me, let a lone a consider me as a decent human being. The main reason I was even jointing Bailey'a group was because I thought to impress him. Sure he wasn't nice towards me at first but that's what I fell for. I just couldn't take it anymore. I loved Jonathan Herondale, and he only mocked me. It was a dirty trick that made me deal even more worthless. Why should I live in misery when I could be with my parents? _

I started to cry. I did this. I did that to Clary.

I read another page.

_Dear Diary, _

_I want to see him but after my little incident they had to put me on antidepressant pills. They didn't help much. Just covered my emotions so I wouldn't brake down I front of people. _

on this page and the necklace I given to her. She kept it?

The door bell rang. I went to open it and Jon pushed through grabbing my shirt pushing me into a wall. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MESSING WITH MY SISTERS FEELINGS AND MOLESTING HER!?" Jon shouted. " I didn't mean to. I didn't know she liked me. I like her. Honestly I do. I haven't slept with a from since I tricked her." He let me go. " You better not be lying." He left.

Well shit!


	10. Love and Hate

BPOV~

" So what's the news?" Zack asked. " Well I'm pregnant!" After dinner we had gone home and watched a movie. That's when I gave the big news. " Oh my god!" He picked me up off the couch, swing me in the air. He set me back down on the couch, kneeling down and kissed my stomach. " Hi baby, I'm your daddy. I can't wait to see you." He kissed my lips. " I'm so happy. I love you." He said. " I love you too." I kissed him back.

Next Day..( Saturday)

JPOV~

I had ruined Clary. She saved me from myself and I broke her.

After Jon left I decided to go over and talk to her. " Is Clary here?" Bailey, opened the door. " Yes, but why is it you wanna talk to her. After Izzy left last night she hasn't come out of her room. Not even for dinner nor breakfast." I sighed. " We still haven't began the project. She left before we could finish and I need to talk to her." She opened the door wider. " Go on up." I went up stairs and opened Clary's room. She was on the bed, crying on her side facing away from the door.

" Bailey, I'm not in the mood. Go away." She sniffles. I go over to her and sit by her feet. " It's not Bailey." I said. She shot out of bed and tried to make it for the bathroom. " Ohh no, we need to talk." I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. " Isn't it enough you taunt me can't you leave me to my pathetic life, Jace?" I squeezed her tighter. " Your life's bit pathetic. Mine is. I'm truly sorry. I didn't know you liked me." I left her go. " Well now you have more material so go." She points to the door. I shake my head. " No, because you don't get it." She rolls her eyes. " Get what? If your fixing to say you like me get a new trick to use." Her words were cold and harsh. But I shouldn't, couldn't blame her. " Yes, and it's not a trick. I've never been with someone like you, someone who makes me feel something. I haven't been with another girl since that stupid prank. When we were together I didn't even do so. Nor after. Please believe me or at least give me a chance to make things right." I pleaded. She looked at the floor then stared into my eyes. " Okay, one shot and I swear if you hurt me I will put you in the hospital, myself." I nodded. " So, project?" I asked.

CPOV~

" Yeah, I finished the art since you ya know." He nodded. " So the drama project?" I nodded. " Okay, um...heres your copy and go."

" I know I made a mistake but I'm in love with you. Not her, never her."

" How can I trust you? You professed your love to me then left. How do I know you won't run back to your families pick and leave me with my fathers pick?" He stepped towards me. " Because, if I have to change my name in order to be with you I will." He smashes his lips to mine, encircling his arms around my waist. I moaned into his mouth. The scene was getting heated when he stuck his tongue in my mouth. I put my hands on his biceps and grabbed them forcefully. I pulled away. " Wow, um..that was good." He said. " Yeah." I said. Our mouths were only inches apart; I closed the gap. This time he moaned. " WHAT THE HELL!?" Jon busted in the door. " Jon it's for school." I said." Don't touch my baby sister!" He yelled. I pushed Jon back and handed him the script. " One: it's for school and Two:I forgave him . We're okay now. Don't lose your cool." I said. " Hmmm, okay but doors open at all times when he here. Oh and Zack and Bailey went baby shopping." I nodded. Jon went out the door. " So..where does this leave us?" I asked. " Well if you accept, then my girlfriend." He smirked, running his hands down my sides. " I'd like that." I smile. " Good." His lips fall on mine.

He was to hard to resist. How could I not say yes? He was my love no matter what.

..

..

Today was Monday, ugh! Jon drove me to school and Iz attacked me. " Are you sure Clare? I mean I think he likes you from the way he look at you but I don't want you hurt." I hug her." I'll be fine. We talked and he does really like me. Jon aboit cut of his dick when we were rehearsing for drama." I said. " Oh, little Jonny, protecting little sister." Alec mocked. " Oh shut up, what would you do if you found Simon and Oz having sex?" He shrugged." I have. And in MY room too." I laugh. " I swear Clary if I come home and your getting fucked by Jace on my bed he won't having anything of," I cut him off," Okay, that's a little graphic Jon." They laugh. " Let's go to Class." I chime. My first, sixth, and seven Class I had with Jace plus lunch.

" Morning babe." Jace appeared behind me." Raziel, Jace, trying to give me a flippen heart attack?" He laughed. " We are in the class room and I want people to know your mine." He pulled me off my desk onto his lap. " Jacey!" A screech came from the door. Aline and Kaylee. " Shit." He said. " Still have sluts after you?" He playfully pinched my side. " They're coming." I say. He pulls my face to his. Kissing me urgently. " Jacey, what are you doing with the slut?" Aline asked. I pulled away from Jace. " I'm pure and not a slut unlike you. I would call you a whore or hooker but they actually get paid for their job." " Ohhhh."The whole class room says. They storm off. " Geez Clary, I love that fire." I smacked his chest. " Get use to it Goldie." I say. " Goldie? Like goldie locks?" He asked. " Yep." I laugh. The bell rang. " Projects in." Our teacher shouted coming into the room.

Jace took our project up and she smiled at me. " Very good Clary and Jace." The bell couldn't have come sooner. Soon it was lunch. " Hey Clary, what'd you do to the bit h squad captain?" Jon asked. Jace comes up behind me. " Oh she just said not for then to call her a slut and then told then she would call them a whore/ hooker but they get paid for their job." Izzy's jaw drops.

" ok ,my god, that's brilliant!" Iz said. Simon and Alec were laughing and Jon was trying not to. " Funny but so immature Clary." He said. " Jon, you realize immature spells I'm mature, right ?" Jace says. " Smart ass." Jon says. " You know it and you know you love it." He stretches his arms and I poke his ribs. " Ticklish much?" I asked. " Clary, you are the most ticklish person I know. So don't go tickling people when one poke on your stomach could equal to ten normal tickling ." Alec said. Shit. Jace poked me in the ribs a few times and I was spazzing out." Jesus, stop." I laughed out. " I'm not Jesus but the resemblance is uncanny." Jace stopped tickling me. " I will get both of you back later." I pointed to Alec and Jace. Jon rolled his eyes.

" let's go to pandemonium tonight." Izzy said. " But, I and Alec don't have dates." I shrugged. " Karson has a senior sister that goes to the school on the other side of town and I'm sure Magnus would love to go with Alec." I said. They look at me. " You knew?" Alec asked. " Yes, I see they way Magnus looks at you and he's only twenty-two and he just turned that so. What are you, almost nineteen?" He nodded. " Perfect." I said. " Okay, and Maggie likes you too." I added.

" Good, so girls at Clary's and guys at mine." Ale said. Everyone nodded. " Okay let's get to class. We'll meet later." I said. " Bye, and Jace, hands off." Jon said. " Jon." He holds his hands up in surrender. " Just saying."


	11. Pandemonium

CPOV~

" Izzy, Magnus I can't wear this!" I argued with her again.

" Oh, dearie yes you can." Magnus said. " Time for make-up and hair!" Izzy squealed. Izzy re-curled my hair and Magnus redid my make-up." Now we are all ready." Magnus was as sparkly as ever, while Izzy wore a black tight-fitting high-low dress and heals. They forced me into a thigh-high tight dress with four-inch heals. " Is this really necessary?" I asked bluntly." Look who you are talking too." Izzy said. " Can we go." I said. We walked down the steps. Jace, Jon, Alec, and Si, were o the couch. Iz ran and jumped on Si's lap. " Holly Shit!" He said when he saw her dress. All he had to do was look down and his face were in her boobs. I laughed. " Iz, I think you over did your dress." " NOPE, its good, great!' Simon exclaimed. " Thank you, someone's getting lucky tonight." I rolled my eyes. Jon wacked Jace's head." You were drooling." Jon said bluntly. I blushed. The door bell rang. " Oh, your date is here,Jon." said Iz. I went to open the door. " Hey, Sephine, come in." Sephine was almost seventeen. She had long black hair and silver eyes. We walk into the living room. Jace and Jon were having a 'man to man' talk. " Jon, this is Karson's little sister, Sephine." He looked up. She smiled at him. When he got up Jace tripped him. He feel at her feet. " Hehe, um...I'm...Jon." He was so nervous. " I'm Sephine." Sephine has some what of a accent when she talks. " Lets go!" Magnus yelled from the door. Jace stood and wrapped arms around my waist and faced me. " You look wonderful." I smiled. " Is that why you were drooling or was it your thoughts?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Jon cleared his throat. " Not while I'm alive and breathing,Herondale." Jon said. " Oh well, bye bye Jonny." I laughed.

Iz, Alec, Simon and Magnus were in one car. Jon and Sephine took a separate car from Jace and I. Jace's hand rand on my thigh. " Save it for later." I whispered to him. We pulled up to the club and went in. Jace and I danced a bit till he started towards the bathrooms. I tried to follow him but I Was pulled into , what I would call a 'Slut room'. Someone's hand clamped on my mouth when I tried to scream. I felt someones breath on my neck. " Don't worry, you'll like it." He whispered. I knew that voice...Sebastian?!

JPOV~

I went to the restroom and Aline was sitting on the sink. " Jace, why don't you come with me tonight?" She asked. " Aline, I'm not going anywhere with you." She rolled her eyes. " Suit yourself." She walked out. I walk back out. " Jace, have you seen Clary?" Jon asked. " No, but...Aline was in the bathroom. She said suit yourself after I told her I wouldn't go home with her. She probably knows where she is." I said. We searched for Clary and Aline. No sight of them.

CPOV~

The tied my hands on a post. I liked up to meet the eyes of Sebastian and someone else. " Clary, this is my cousin, Jordan." He smirked. He picked me up on my feet. Jordan's hands grouped my thigh. Whole Sebastian's groped my other. They slid there hands up under my dress. I almost got a scream out when the gaged me. " good girl." Sebastian patted my head. Him and Jordan kissed my neck, shoulders and arms. Jordan unzipped my dress, it fell onto the floor. I now wore a strapless bra and matching lace panties. They kissed the tops of my breast and when they were about to undo my clasp the door shot open. I had tears running down my face. Jon, Jace, Alec and Simon stepped thought the doors. Jace and Jon pulled the guys off me and through them into the wall. Alec untied me and helped put on my dress. Simon left to get the girls. Jace was kicking and punching Sebastian. Jonathan was swearing my kicking Jordan. Alec took me too Jace's car. He sat with me. " Clary, are you alright? What'd they do?" I felt comfortable with him, so I told him. " They tied and gaged me. Got handsie with me. Took off my dress and when you guys came they about took my bra off." I was crying again. " Simon called the police. They're on their way." I nodded. He got out and Jace's form was replaced by his. Jace had a bruised hand and a black eye. " Clary." He pulled me to him. " I'm okay. They didn't get to far." But it was far enough to lose hope.

" I'm sorry." He whispered. " It wasn't your fault. How was Sephine when Jon told her?"

" She was glad he was okay, she called him a big strong man. It took all my man power to not..laugh..." He trailed off. He pushed my hair from my neck. He looked at my upper chest and thighs. There were marks of where the touched and kissed me. Jace sped me home. He ran upstairs with me to my room. " Sleep Clary." I pulled him into bed with me. " Stay with me." He kissed my head. " Of course my angel." He whispered soft and soothing word to me till I fell asleep.

JPOV(Jace)~

I watched her sleeping form. I kissed her head. I couldn't help but feel as if this was my fault. She had multiple bruises on her legs and arms. Many hickies on her neck and chest. In her sleep she mumbled my name and pulled me closer to her. I fell asleep next to her. Next to my angel, my love. The girl I love, Clary.


	12. T or D

CPOV~

I woke with Jace next to me. I pull out of his arms carefully and make my way downstairs. Memories flooded from last night.

Why? Why? "Clary!?" I heard Jace shout. He sounded worried. "In here." I said. He rushed down the stairs. " You scared the shit out of me." I stepped up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry." I whispered. His arms lifted me up by my waist. "It's ok." He kissed my head then my cheek. " Quit defiling my sister!" An angry voice, a female voice boomed behind us. Jace nodded nervously. "Bay, quit scaring him." Zack said. She rolled her eyes. "Pancakes?" I asked. She nodded.

JPOV~

Bay and Zack left for a business trip and Jon went to go on another date with Sephine. Clary sat on me watching tv. She's been quiet and distant today? Is it because of last night? "Clary, what's wrong?" I pulled her closer to me. "Nothing, I'm...fine. Just fine." She gave me a fake smile. "Yeah, right. I know you better than that. Is it because of last night?" She nodded hesitantly. I sat up, turning her around on my lap so that she faced me. "Tell me." She put her head on my chest. "How could you want me after...that?" She whispered. "I'll want you always." I said. She sat up, stratling my waist, her hands around my neck and mine on her hips. "I love you, Clarissa." she looked at me. "I love you too." I kissed her. She cupped my face and I pulled her flush against me. I licked her bottom lip, she opens her mouth.

I explore her mouth with my tongue. "Ahh, my eyes, Ahhh!" A scream comes in. Jon, Iz, Simon, Alec and..Magnus, were standing there? "Oh, my little carrot to had grown up!" Magnus squealed. "Shut it Maggie. They laughed all but Jon. "First- I am utterly and I mean freaking utterly scared from that. And second that is not what my little sister should be doing." Clary shrugged. "So, how could you resist me?" I asked. Clary rolled her eyes. "Jon, go away." He shook his head. "Fine." She smiled and kissed me again. "Ahhh, I'm going!" He screamed. She pulled away when they had gone up stairs.

" My little Spitfire." I said. "My Goldilocks." She laughed.

CPOV~

"Ugh, it's dinner time. I'm board and hungry." Jon said. "anybody got pizza money." They shook their head no. "I do." I pulled out a twenty from my bra. "You keep your money there?" Jace asked fascinated. "Jon will steal it from my room if I don't."

We ordered pizza and sat in the game room. "Let's play truth or dare." Magnus piped. Everyone nodded. Soon the pizza arrived and we started playing. "Okay, Jonny boy?" Magnus said. "Dare." He sat back very relaxes and in scared. "Make-over time." I started laughing so hard. "what?" Jon asked nervously. "Come on pretty boy." Magnus says.

Jon emerged from the door, covered in glitter and sequence. Everyone laughed and rolled on the floor. I was crying form laughter. He came back in original clothes and no makeup. "Okay, little sister?" "Dare." He smiled. "Cause your so nice and like laughing at me. Call Bailey and say your pregnant with Jace's child." They laughed "scared?" Jace dad. I smacked his arm. "Fine, I'll do it." I called Bailey and put it on speaker. "Clary, is everything okay. We just got to the hotel." "Um..no."

"What's wrong. Is someone hurt?" " No, it's just um...there will be two babies around here."

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK!" She screamed on the phone. "Is it Jace's?" She sounded threatening. " Um..yeah." I said shyly. "OH I SWEAR IN GOING TO CUT THAT PRICKS DICK OFF! God, you seriously let him get in you." She said. My face heated with embarrassment. "Um..." I said. "God, next time I see him I'm making sure he won't have anything to get in you again."

"Bailey, it's a dare. It was fake." I said. Everyone cracked up laughing. "Okay, is Jace there?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Jace?" " Yes." he said. "Stay out of my sister. If I hear or even suspect that you got inside her I will kill you. Slowly and painfully." I gasp. "Bye." I hung up. "Happy?" I asks Jon. "Yes."

"And very scared." Jace said. I rolled my eyes, walked over to Jace and kissed his lips. "All better." He said." Get on with it." Iz said. "Simon, truth or dare?" I said. "Truth. " I tapped my chin. "Hmm.. I know, who was your first?"

"Izzy." He blushed. "Maggie?" Simon said. "Don't call me that Sony, dare." He smiled." Who was your first love?" I snickered a laugh. " Camille." Alec's eyes go wide. "I thought you were gay?"

"Free willing bi-sexual. But I like you." I rolled my eyes. Alec blushed and they kissed. "Awwww." I and Izzy said."Ew." Said the guys. "Get on with it." Jace shouted.

"Jon, truth or dare?" "Dare." He said. "Show us home videos of you and Clary." I cursed to myself. "My pleasure." He said. He went to the tv and entered a video tape and pressed play.

This was my fourth birthday party. "Jon, no." I whined. To late, it already showed the part where I hit my face in the cake. "Ahhhhh, hahahaha...hahaha." Jace was laughing louder than the others. I scowl. "Sorry babe, it's to *laugh* hilarious *laugh*." He said. I pout and whack his head. "Continue. "I said hastily. "It's late we should go to bed." It was 12:00am. Jace got up with me. "Nice try Jace, you're in here." Jon said. We all laughed. Iz and I went back to my room and watched movies. She fell asleep instantly and so did I.


	13. Party Time!

CPOV~

I woke this morning the guys I could hear downstairs. I walk down to the kitchen and Jace was shirtless. Oh god. "Morning Clary." He came over too me and kissed my lips. "Hands off!" Jon yelled. "Fine." Jace smirked and kissed behind my ear. "NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Jon yelled again. I laughed and pushed on Jace's golden chest. "Stop, or Jon might actually cut your balls off." He laughed. "What are we doing today? Ahh!" Jace screamed. I look back. Izzy had looked as she slept in a cave, rolled in a forest, went sky diving, then got into a fight with bears. "Shut up Jace." She yanked. "Yes, bogeyman." Everyone laughed. "I think you look...great." Simon kissed her cheek.

Izzy muttered something then sat at the table. I sat on Jace's lap, Jon shot him a death glare. "Is Jonny boy upset?" I fake whimper. "No, I don't like him touching you." He scowled. "Well, if you think this is touching wait till-_Ow!" _I elbowed his gut. "So what will we do today?" I changed the topic quickly. "How about swimming?" Izzy insisted. I couldn't process the question till she pulled me out of the chair and led me into my room. We changed into our swimsuits and I look at myself in the mirror I had scars on my wrist from the years before. I put foundation on them and left the bathroom. "Let's go!" Izzy jumped. We went outside and inside by the pool told the boys came out. Jon jumped over mines and Izzy's heads and cannonballs into the pool along with Magnus, Alec and Simon. I did not see Jace go into the pool and I did not know where he went until I felt the pair of strong arms grab me by the waist and I was down into the cold water. "Jace Herondale!" I screeched. Jon, Magnus, Alec, Simon, Izzy, and Jace laughed. Isabelle pushed Jace into the pool and I laughed as he went under the water. he pops up out of the one water, " what was that for?" I laughed. "Payback is a bitch, babe." He smirked at me. He swam towards me, and splash me in the face. I swam towards the deep end of the pool. Jace caught up to me and lifted me about his head and threw me tot the other side of the pool. When I came up above water Jon said, "we should do a party." Everyone erupted in yeses. "No, Jon Bailey would be pissed." He ignored me. "Come on Clary." Jace said. I stood my ground.

_two hours later..._

"I thought I said no!" I screeched too Jon. "So, who's older?" He had a beer in his hand. "Who's more responsible?" he pondered my answer. "Touché little sis, touché." I rolled my eyes. "Fine but I won't help you clean it up." I walled off too my room. The house blasted with music. I found Jace lying on my bed in nothing but boxers. I closed the door and crossed my arms while leaning against the frame. "Jace." He smirked. "I knew you'd come too me." I rolled my eyes. I walked over to the bed and sat by his feet. I could smell the alcohol on him and knew he would have a massive hangover in the morning. "Clary, come sleep with me." He mumbled. I kiss is she and got up from the bed. "I'll be back with some water." I stepped out into the hallway and I was bombarded by the other than Sebastian and Jordan. "Y-you aren't suppose to be here. You weren't invited." I stuttered. "So, little red have a problem?" I nodded. "I want you out of my house." I crossed my arms over my chest. "okay very well." I hurry to go down the stairs but I felt like somebody was watching me. I turn, Sebastian and Jordan were no longer behind me. I went to the kitchen got two bottles of water when I had headed back upstairs I felt something clampdown on my mouth. It was a hand. "Don't say a word." A males voice whispered in my ear then I blacked out.

JPOV~

I woke with a massive hangover. I was in Clary's room but she was nowhere to be found. I stepped into the hallway went down the stairs Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Jon, and Simon were passed out on the floor. I kicked each one awake. "Where's Clary?" I mumbled too Jon. Then the front door open. "Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern! What the hell!" It was Bailey. She and Zack were back early. "Not so loud Bailey, people trying to sleep." He hit his face on the floor board. "Jonathan get up now!" Bailey kicked his side with her shoe. "Ouch!" He sat up and rubbed his face. Bailey looked around the room and counted each one of us. She stopped when she only counted six of us. "Jon, where's your sister?!" She screeched. "In her room." I shook my head. "no John, she is not I was in her bed this morning and she was not there." I instantly regretted my choice of words. "You slept with her?!" Bailey was no doubt it's really pissed at all of us. "No, I was in her room this morning looking for her." "Nice save Jace." I said to myself. "Well where could she be?" I shrugged. I went into the kitchen to get some water and there is a note on the fridge.

_Dear Jace ,_

_if you want your girlfriend back, you will go meet us at this address. Be there by midnight tonight. Or she will lose her innocence._

_- Sincerely Sebastian and Jordan._

I froze with shock. I ran into the living room and handed the note to Bailey. Bailey gasped at what it read. Zack immediately called the cops and Jon, Isabelle, Simon, Magnus, Alec, and I cleaned the house.

CPOV~

I woke with a setting gasp. What had happened that night, I cannot remember. When I looked around myself I need area I was in a dark room and pushed up against a muscular figure and I look behind me it was no other than Sebastian. His arm straight from my waist, had squeezed me tighter to his chest. I tried to move out of his arms, but then a door opened in light had burst in. "Sebastian, get up." It was Jordan. He chuckled. Jordan came around and faced me on the bed. He planted a kiss on my for head, my nose, and my cheek, while Sebastian had kiss my neck and collarbone. I whimpered in sadness. "Don't be sad when you'll be home...maybe." Jordan laughed and scooted me closer too Sebastian. I was now in between the two guys I hate the most. It did not help either when they kiss down my face and neck.

I pray for Jace to come to my rescue.

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**I know I haven't updated in a while but thank you for being patient. **

**-Angels13**


	14. Torture Chambers

JOOV~(Jace)

"What do you mean the can't do anything?!" Zack shrugged. "They can't go after her, they are trying to figure a plan so she isn't you know..." He trails off. I let out a low growl. "Fine, I'm going." I stormed out of the house. Jon stopped me. "Jace, if you go it could be a trick, or they'll keep her and you. I want Clary back just as much as you, but if you want too help...stay here and wait." Should I?

"Fine, they have till eleven o'clock, then I'm going on my will." He nodded. "I agree, eleven o'clock or we will both go." I nodded and went back inside with him. "You guys should go home, see if your parents can help or get an idea. We'll call you when we hear something." Bailey said and sat back on the couch, rubbing her stomach.

CPOV~

I lay between Jordan and Sebastian. Both their arms are strapped over me. I feel Jordan's chest vibrate, he took my hand in his and rubbed my knuckles. I pulled my hand back and Sebastian caught my wrist. "What's wrong Claire?" Jordan rolled out of the bed and left the room. Sebastian sat up and pulled me on his lap. Brushing my hair from my neck, he rubbed his hand on my waist under my shirt. Since he was somewhat distracted, I elbowed his face and ran for the door. I ran down the hallthen someone grabbed me. I screamed, "put me down!" I was thrown back into the same room on the same bed, by Jordan. "Naughty Clarissa, what will we do with you?" I stared at the two teenage psychopathic boys. "We can't have complete fun till midnight. But we can give a punishment leading up too it every hour." Sebastian said. "You two are fucking nuts!" Sebastian slapped my across the face. Jordan scooted my on the bed against the head-board and tied my wrists to it. I thrashed around trying to break free. "Let's send lover boy a video, shall we?" Jordan said. He pulled out his phone, while Sebastian sat next too me.

His hand skimmed over my top. "Every hour you don't show, Clarissa gets punished." They laughed. Sebastian ripped down my tank-top. I let out a small whimper, the shirt's fabric had felt like ropes on my skin. I had on a white cotton bra, but Sebastian looked even more entertained. He ran his fingers across the tops of my breasts that weren't covered by the bra. He grabbed my face forcefully and brought his lips to mine. I pulled away from him. "Scream Clarissa, scream." He chuckled. He groped me through the bra, relatively hard. I bit my lip to keep from screaming from the pain. He squeezed hard then slapped me again. This time I did scream, only from surprise though.

They stepped out of the room. I looked down, I saw red prints on my chest, there was no doubt I hand a hand print on my cheek. Once I knew they were gone I cried silently.

JPOV~(Jace)

I looked at my phone, a message from an unknown number? Their was a video. I watched in horror. "Mom!" I screamed. "Yes honey?" I showed her the video. "Go too Jon's house and show him. This might persuade the cops too work faster."

I sped to Jon's house and used the emergency key in the tree. "Jace?" Bailey was startled. "Look at this, these mother fuckers!" I screamed. "Language." Bailey said bluntly. I pulled out my phone and clicked the video.

At the end Bailey was in tears. "E-each hour?" She cried out. "You mean every hour or hour time like the first on happened at tewelve-fifty and the next on at one-fifty or?" I shrugged. There was another vibrate and message from my phone. "Looks like every hour turn." I muttered. Jon snatched the phone and played the message. This on was worse.

CPOV~

I was almost completely rested till they busted through the door again. They untied me from the bed posts and yanked me up. "Up, whore." This time it was Sebastian taping Jordan. He threw me on the floor and kicked my ribs. While I held my tears in he pulled my shorts off. He pulled me up by my hair; I screamed in pain. He re-tied me to the head-board posts. He parted my legs wide, his knees digging into my thighs. "Get off!" He slapped me hard across the face. With out knowing, he pushed his fingers under my panties and pushed them in me. Agony ripped through me. He added a second then a third. I screamed from pain and I finally let the tears fall. When he was done he kicked where my tears had fallen. They left laughing. I was sore, humiliated, and in so much pain. Why god?

JPOV~(Jon)

I racked my hand through my hair. Bay was talking with the police for the four god-damn time! "Jon, you and me, we go after her before it's too late. They will get board and break the deal." I nodded at Jace. "I know." "We're coming too." I turn, it was Iz, Alec, and Simon. "Fine, just let Jace and I handle prick one and two." they nodded. "So here's the plan..."


	15. No More

JPOV~  
We kept getting the torture videos of Clary. It's all my fault!

We took separate cars and we all were parked in Sebastian's driveway. We got closer to the door. The police aloud us too be used as bait. We need too get a full confession on both then we have at it. We knocked down the door and ran towards the screaming. Very quietly Izzy picked the lock, she busted down the door. In that room, Clary laid naked both boys hovering over her. She was crying and begging for them too stop. "Ah, little Jacey come too save the day?" Sebastian grinned. Jordan forced Clary's face too face us. She had a bruised cheek and busted lip, tear stain varied on her cheeks. Had cuts on her thighs and stomach.

"We came, now let her go!" Sebastian tisked. "There's more too it." clary'a chest rose and fell rapidly. "Now, what will it be? Your relationship or her?" I gave a puzzled look. "What are you playing at?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "You return to our little group or we take her. Simole as that, but if you chose to come with us no more relationship either." Sebastian smirked. Jordan played with Clary's chest, as u pondered by decision. "Fine, let her go." Clary shook her head, "Jace _don't-._" Jordan covered her mouth and licked her face. "God choice. Wait downstairs, bi trucks or she gets it."

CPOV~

They cut me, stripped me, beat me. "That's right, get some." Sebastian breathed as I , forcefully, sucked his dick. I gagged when he came. "Swallow it bitch." He howled. They now sat over me with sly smirks on their faces.

The door was kicked open.

Next thing I knew Jace took the fall and now, not knowing, he domed both of us. "Smart boy you have, but not smart enough." They cut me free and rolled me over. "get dressed, whore." U could hear then talking in the hallway. I got dressed then they came in. "C-can I go n-now?" I shuttered. Something gleamed silver in Jordan's hand. My face was covered so I couldn't scream. Then I saw red, black, and nothing.

**AN: I know I haven't updated in a long time... For a week I have been at church camp, i an literally on the bus home writing this. I know it's short sorry. I promise more in two days time. **

**~Angels13 **


	16. Our Little Red-head Fighter

JPOV~

They stalked down stairs. "Let's go." The police still hadn't shown. They were too late to catch them. I got in the back seat of Sebastian's car. We drove off, I hoped they got there. Who knows what Clary's in need of.

CPOV~

I pulled out the knife. I screamed in pain. Footsteps came loudly into to he room. "Clary!?" Jon screamed and ran to my side. Iz called an ambulance...

Now I feel sleepy. "Clary, stay awake." Jon cried. "Bye." I choked out. I closed my eyes and I got peace and darkness.

JPOV~(Jon)

They lifted Clary's limp body from my arms. In the ambulance Clary had a breathing mask on. "She's loosing a lot of blood." On of them said.

They rushed her in and got her too a room. "Where is she?" Bailey ran to the couch in the waiting room. "Bailey your can't run." I said tiredly. " Whatever, have you heard anything?" I shook my head. "Clarissa Morgenstern's family?" I stood next too Bailey and Zack. "Yes?" I asked. "I'm sorry... Your sister is in a coma. Too much blood loss, she was too stressed, the beatings didn't help her situation, the rapping as well." What?!"

"She was rapped? When we got there her kidnappers where fully dressed." She shrugged. "The rape kit says other wise. They used protection but there was semen that was sent to the lab that was on her." The nurse walked out. Bay sat crying her eyes out. Zack rubbed her back. Iz, Simon, and Alec cried as well.

JPOV~(Jace)

We drove for two hours. "Why are we at the old beach house?"

"Someone wants to see you." I stepped out of the car and opened the front door. Sebastian and Jordan headed to Sebastian's room. I sighed and went into my own. There laid Aline and Kaylie on my bed. "Are you behind all this shit?" Aline giggled and stood, striding over too me. "I did it for us, next is Jon. We can be together again." She rubbed her hands down my chest and looped her fingers into my belt loops. "Aline, no." I pushed her away and sprinted to the door before she could get Sebastian. I grabbed Jordan's keys and stole their car. Oh well they have Aline's and Kaylie's.

I pulled out my phone, stopped the recording and called Jon. "Jon? I escaped, are you home with Clary?" He was silent. "Jon?"

He slowly said, "Jace, Clary won't be home for awhile." My heart stopped. "What, why?!"

"Jace, Clary is in critical condition as well as a coma." "I'm coming to the hospital." I hung up, not giving him anytime to answer.

JONPOV~

"Bay, sit, if you stress it'll hurt the baby." Bay sighed and sat next too Clary's bed, and sobbed softly. I held one of Clary's cold , lifeless hands. "Come on Clary, you can pull through. Do this for me, Jace, Bay, Zack, Iz, Si, Alec, and the girls. Pull through so our niece or nephew can know how wonderful his or her's auntie Clary is. They already don't have pur parents as grandparents, make sure they have and aunt to count on."

Jace walked in with a horror stricken face. "Oh God, this is all my fault." He mumbled. Suddenly Clary's blood pressure dropped extremely below. The machine started to beep. Her blood pressure dropped by the tens. Doctor and nurses rushed in. "Her heart rate is too slow." One shouted. We were all pushed out of the room. I had to drag Jace out violently. We, again, sat in the waiting room scared, afraid, and in pain from the sadness. Bailey cried into Zach's shoulder. Iz cried into Simon, Alec into Magnus's. Jace sat with his head drooped into his hands.

* * *

(In the hospital room)

"why is it dropping?" A nurse asked. "I think there was some sort of poison on the knife, it's making her body give out."

"Well what should we do?"

"Get her into immediate surgery."

* * *

BPOV~

I sat back and rubbed my stomach. Three months already. Everyone's face was red and sad. I walked toward the front deck by Clary's door. "Um, can you tell me how Clary Morgenstern is doing?" She looked through her files, then I saw my baby sister on a gurney, being rushed into the ER. Zach stood b behind me, rubbing my arms with his hands and murmuring into my hair, "It'll all be okay." Jon was having to hold down Jace from going in there, Simon and Alec were doing the same thing to Izzy. Damn, that girl is strong willed.


End file.
